


Happiest Place on Earth

by SolaraMoonset



Series: The Marionette Tales [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Mission, Disney World, Father Loki, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, sad avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: I know my stories make it seem like my life with the Avengers was all sun shine and roses, but it wasn't. I had a great childhood, don't get me wrong, but life isn't always wonderful, it has its ups and downs. Most people saw my family as these larger than life, nothing gets to them, superior beings. They are just human, like the rest of us. I learned early on that sometimes heroes come back a little broken.





	Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly planned and it is pretty angsty for me. Think of it as a bonus chapter. Two more after this. For real this time. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Marvel?

I know my stories make it seem like my life with the Avengers was all sun shine and roses, but it wasn't. I had a great childhood, don't get me wrong, but life isn't always wonderful, it has its ups and downs. Most people saw my family as these larger than life, nothing gets to them, superior beings. They are just human, like the rest of us. Ok, so technically some are a different species, but I'm pretty sure you get my meaning; they are just like everyone else. I learned early on that sometimes heroes don't comeback and sometimes when they do comeback, they come back a little broken. There was one mission in particular I remember. Everyone came back different. I don't know much about that mission itself, they still won't speak much about, the only thing I know for sure is they found a hydra lab that had been in operation since world war two. Bucky made an offhand comment that what they found made his stay with hydra look like a five star vacation. I assume they found children there, but no one has ever confirmed that. 

Dad had brought me to the tower so Aunt Pepper, FRIDAY, and occasionally Peter when he wasn't in school, could keep an eye on me. Everyone else had been called for the mission. I knew something bad had happened. Dad got a call in the middle of the night, and within ten minuets he had teleported us to the tower After a kiss on my forehead, and a murmured be good, Dad tucked me into a strange bed and left. Aunt Pepper was there in the morning when I.

“Good morning sweetie! How much of last night do you remember?” Aunt Pepper had on the smile she wore when she wasn't very happy with what was going, but was trying to appear calm and aloof. Whatever had happened was bad.

“Daddy brought me here and told me to be good, he said he would be gone for a few days.”

“Your daddy and the others got called away on a mission, so you're going to spend some time with me. Would you like some breakfast?” 

“Can we have waffles?”

“Of course! FRIDAY can you put in an order for waffles? We'll watch some cartoons until it gets here.” Aunt Pepper was messing with the TV. A commercial popped on.

“Disney World, the happiest place on earth!” the commercial ended and one of my favorite cartoons started. I wondered though, why would someone need to go somewhere to be happy? The next few days were a blur of playing with Aunt Pepper and Peter. He was a little stunned when Aunt Pepper told him about me, and I was a little starstruck to meet spider-man. At one point I remember being rushed into one of the “safe rooms” that are all over the tower. Even Hulk couldn't smash his way in to them. Aunt Pepper pulled out four packs of cards and we played war. Peter and I played three whole games of war before we could leave the safe room. We were sitting down to dinner when Dad and the others returned. Their eyes were hollow and they had a haunted look about them. Something bad had happened. I ran up and hugged dad expecting his normal quick hug and a spin, but he just held me tight, his entire form shaking around me. When I got a look at his face, he was crying. 

“Daddy?” 

“Little one, I have missed you.” he pulled me in close again. I stayed there, he needed a hug. At some point, Thor joined the hug, but I'm not sure when. Bucky and Aunt Nat stayed close to us that night. Neither would look me in the eye. At some point all my uncles came for tight hugs, even uncle Bruce. I asked him if Hulk needed a hug and he said it wasn't a good idea to let Hulk out at the moment but maybe in a few days he would.

The next morning everyone was still much the same as they had been the night before. “Daddy are you ok?” I looked up at Loki, no mask, no innocent act. I was concerned. I think it was my look that spurred the truth from dad. 

“Our mission was a hard one, no one is in a happy place right now.” Dad's answer had me remembering the commercial I had seen a few days earlier. Perhaps if I could convince my family to all go together, I could bring back their happiness. I gave him hug and rushed off to find Aunt Pepper. 

It was shockingly easy to get her to agree to the trip. By that evening we were packing for a Disney Vacation. The quinjet ride was quiet, no one seemed in a mood to play games. As we disembarked, a Disney representative met us, he handed Aunt Pepper line passes, all access passes, our meal vouches, and our room keys. We were all staying in one of the lodges. He turned to me and handed me a small book and pen so I could get autographs from my favorite characters After giving our bags to the representative, we headed to the Magic Kingdom. Throughout the day I pulled different people to rides and characters but nothing seemed to help, in fact it seemed the opposite was happening. The more the day went on, the more depressed my family seemed to get. I was confused. After dinner I pulled aunt Nat aside.

“It's not working aunt Nat. I think Disney is broken.” Aunt Nat gave me a confused looked.

“What's not working, Solnyshko?” She tilted her head at me.

“Disney! Disney's not working! Daddy said no one was in a happy place, and the TV said Disney was the happiest place on earth. But it can't be or it's broken. Daddy's still sad. You and Bucky and Stormie are all still said. Even Mr. Steve is sad.” I looked into Aunt Nat's eyes willing her to understand what I couldn't explain. 

“Oh Solnyshko.” she whispered and pulled me into a tight hug. Neither of us will admit if her eyes were misty for a moment or not. Bucky found us a few minuets later. 

“Your dad says it's bed time, kid.” I let go of Aunt Nat and grabbed his metal hand, he flinched at my touch. His touch was so gentle, I almost didn't feel when he held my hand back. 

“Family meeting first. Loki will need to hear this.” Nat led the way into the living room where everyone was sitting around. “Marionette, would you like to tell everyone why you wanted to come to Disney?” I looked up at Aunt Nat, it was rare she used my name. I nodded at he.

“Everyone is so sad and the TV said Disney is the happiest place on earth. But we're here and everyone is still sad.” the room was silent for a minuet. Everyone just starred at me. It was uncle Tony who got over his shock first. He slowly shook his head and started laughing.

“Short stack, Disney is the happiest place on earth, for kids. Well most kids anyway.”

“Little one you wanted to go on this trip to try to cheer us up?” Stormie knelt in front of me. I nodded at him. “Brother, your daughter is truly a gift.” Stormie pat dad's shoulder as dad knelt down too. 

“I know we seem sad right now, but we are happy you're safe. It will take some time, but I promise we will be well. Sometimes it takes adults a while to cheer up.” Dad hugged me. “Amusement rides aren't much fun for me but you know what I find exceedingly fun? Stabbing this oaf!” Dad had a glint in his eye a moment before he stabbed Stormie.

“Brother, no!” Stormie laughed and swatted dad.

“Come on Loki don't get blood on the carpet! Set a good example for the kid!” 

“Marionette, would you like to stab Stark? I'm sure he wouldn't mind any blood on the carpet then.”

“Loki! No!”

End

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left details about this mission out of the story. I wanted each reader's own imagination to fill in the blanks about what was so horrible, it left the Avengers in such a state. As I stated above, this was pretty angsty for me, I'm normally a cute and fluffy kind of writer.


End file.
